Getting into Character
by taking it easy
Summary: It's Halloween, and everyone knows what that means! Cosplay! Obviously, our favorite superheroine designer Marinette goes all out in making hers and Alya's costumes. And with Adrien's resources, he can secure he and Nino a pair as well. The question here is not "Can we?" The question is "What will we?"


_**Is this what people mean when they say… "Drabble"? Happy early Halloween, everyone!**_

Adrien Agreste, pretty boy extraordinaire, marveled at the delicious pastry that had been gifted to him by the Dupain-Chengs. He was sitting in their lounge with his three friends Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire, and Marinette Dupain-Cheng, whose parents owned a bakery.

They had met up at the patisserie a couple hours ago to work on homework, and were taking a break. The conversation drifted to the upcoming Halloween – more specifically, the costumes the four would be wearing on that day.

"Marinette is going to make a stellar Ladybug and Chat Noir!" Alya uttered excitedly, "Right?" She looked to her shy friend, who jumped at the sudden shift of attention.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah!" Marinette smiled at the other girl, "I've already got your Ladybug costume nearly finished, actually."

Alya stood so suddenly that Adrien nearly got whiplash trying to follow the movement. "What!? Show it to me! I bet it looks incredible!" The enthusiastic reporter dragged the budding designer up the stairs, leaving only Adrien and Nino to occupy themselves for now.

"So, dude, what're you going as?" Nino casually swallowed another croissant whole as he glanced at his friend.

"I don't know actually." Adrien sighed thoughtfully, "I thought briefly about going as Chat Noir," he chuckled at the thought of just showing up to school while transformed, "But since Marinette is, I guess that's out. How about you?"

"I have _no_ idea, man." Nino groaned, "I wanted to dress up as something that would impress Alya, but like you said, Chat Noir isn't really an option."

The blonde chuckled as he nibbled on another cookie, "Maybe you should go as Alya." He joked.

He was not at all intending for Nino to bolt upright from his prone position deep in the sofa. "Dude, that's brilliant!"

"It is?"

"Yeah, man!" Nino leaned over to try to shake some excitement into his blonde companion, but got distracted by sweets, "I can go _as_ Alya, and since she'll be Ladybug, I can still spend time with her–" Nino smirked, "—for the _Ladyblog_ , obviously."

"Uh, sure?"

"Cool, so you can be Marinette, so we'll match." Nino struggled to keep his face straight, attempting to seem as if this were serious coordinating.

Really, he was just taking another opportunity to try to set Marinette up with the model. Alya would be so proud.

"We have spent enough time with them to get their clothes and mannerisms down, I suppose," Adrien replied hesitantly, and Nino had to shove another bun down his throat to keep from whooping with glee.

Just before the girls descended into the foyer, Adrien and Nino shared a meaningful look that said, "And their faces when they see us will be hysterical."

"Guys!" Alya burst into the lounge a couple minutes later, "Marinette and I are going to _dominate_ the doubles competition."

. . .

"I can't believe your tailor could actually pull this off," Nino uttered in amazement as he looked down at his plaid shirt and fiddled with the brown wig in his hands.

"He _is_ good at his job," Adrien replied, shrugging on the black jacket and pulling the strap of the pink bag over his head. "Go ahead and put the wig on, _Alya._ " The model snickered.

Rolling his eyes, Nino complied, "How do I look, Marinette?"

Adrien swatted at the pigtails that bobbed annoyingly at his neck, "Like a stalker,"

Nino shoved the other boy playfully as he got out his phone and pointed the camera at them, "This one's going on the blog," Adrien laughed and Nino snapped the picture. "Is this creepy?"

"It's Halloween, so it's okay… I think."

. . .

"Oh my goodness! Your costumes look so realistic!"

"It's like you're actually superheroes!"

On Halloween, Marinette and Alya were basking in the fleeting fame of having spectacular homemade costumes of popular icons. They soon even started doing a bit, where Marinette would act suave like Chat Noir and 'flirt' with her 'partner.' They had their classmates cracking up at the roleplay, and Alya noticed that the girl kept glancing at the door.

"Relax," she whispered, "It's still ten till. They'll be here, and your costumes are awesome. He'll love it." Marinette nodded, reassured, and Alya figured it wouldn't hurt to tease as well, "Besides, you look _good_ in that leather cat-suit."

A simmering blush ignited on the designers face and Alya chortled.

Suddenly a very obviously falsetto voice rang through the halls and into the room.

"Ladybug! Chat Noir! Can I get an interview for my Ladyblog!?" The high-pitched imitation of female voice startled everyone, drawing their attention to the door.

In burst Nino Lahiffe wearing the _biggest_ Cheshire grin in addition to the clothes that were so unmistakably _Alya_ that the girl couldn't help but stare.

He was even holding up his phone – it was clearly recording – and the actual reporter couldn't help but find herself stricken dumb by the absurdity of the sight.

She was looking at herself after all. She felt her face flushing as Marinette's quiet snickers grew in volume.

She was shaken out of her stupor by Chloe, who shrieked upon seeing not Nino, but _Adrien_ walk into the room.

He was dressed as Marinette. Complete with pink pants and purse hanging at his hip, Adrien strutted up to his desk, looking very proud of himself, especially when pulled a box of pastries from behind his back.

"Hey, guys. Croissant?" He smiled at them.

 _Thud_. There goes Marinette. Typical.

. . .

Lunch rolled around quickly enough, and Alya and Marinette – the real ones – looked at their doubles, who sat on the other side of the small table.

"This is weird, right?"

Marinette nodded, still very red-faced.

Seeing 'Alya' eat with no manners – and Nino was far messier than should be humanly possible – was strange enough. Seeing 'Marinette' suddenly have impeccable etiquette was even stranger, the female duo decided.

"Why did you come as us?" She finally asked.

"It was Adrien's idea, and I thought it'd be funny." 'Alya' shrugged.

'Marinette' muttered, "I meant it as a joke, actually."

"It was still a good idea."

"So, anyway, my tailor actually made the outfits based on some pictures we had. I think _we_ actually might win doubles."

This brought Alya back to her previous boisterousness. "No way! Had you been in class earlier, you would have seen how much everyone adored us. Plus, since Marinette worked with Ladybug and Chat Noir on the Evillustrator incident, she was able to get the costumes _super_ detailed."

Adrien did a double take at that. Analyzing the girls' costumes, they did seem _really_ intricate.

He was so distracted by this thought that he almost missed what Marinette said next.

"Since I've seen them up close a couple times, I'm certain these are purr-fect replicas." She rolled her eyes as she said it, as if she were mocking Chat, but Adrien didn't notice.

In an instant, Adrien's face had become incredibly flushed.

"Wow, that Marinette impression is really good," Alya teased, watching as both Adrien and Marinette began stammering.

Chuckling alongside the blogger was Nino, "Uncanny."


End file.
